papertoysfandomcom-20200214-history
Creators
Below is a list of creators with their names, toys and websites listed. CAUTION: Websites listed are not checked on a regular basis. As such, some domains may have expired or been taken over. (Last checked 2019-05-07) Any links written as text only fall into this category. Click on their names to see more info. # . A . B . C . D . E . F . G . H . I . J . K . L . M . N . O . P . Q . R . S . T . U . V . W . X . Y . Z # 3EyedBear www.3eyedbear.com 4LEMON² (Greece) www.24lemons.gr 100% LOADING + PP Republic http://www.flickr.com/photos/100loading/ A ABZ (Hawaii) http://oh-sheet.com ADMSXT (France) http://papertoyz.blogspot.com/ ALEN KAMINSKI (Israel) www.papertoys.ru ALEXANDER SHEN (USA) http://www.wanderingpandacomics.com Alex Gwynne aka FOLD UP TOYS folduptoys.com AMUSING GROUP (Hong-Kong) www.mydoggo.com (down) ANDREW FRICK (USA) http://www.flickr.com/photos/10450691@N05/ ANTIHEROE aka Angel de Franganillo (Spain) http://www.antiheroe.com https://www.flickr.com/groups/cutnejoproject/ ANUBIS' TOMB http://www.anubistomb.blogspot.com/ ATELIER ALESSIO BLANCO (Italy) burlabox.altervista.org (down) B BADJEF (Italy) www.badjef.com (down) BANAM (Germany) www.banam.org BEN ROSS (USA) BEN THE ILLUSTRATOR aka Ben O'Brien (UK) bentheillustrator.com www.speakerdog.com (down) BIG CHIEF (Italy) think.bigchief.it (down) BIGFOOT STUDIO aka Trystan Mitchell (UK) www.flickr.com/people/24047086@N06 BLACK GOBELIN aka Robert Mack III (USA) blackgoblinsnapshots.synthasite.com (down) BLACKPIO (Italy) blackpio.com (down) BONY (France) http://dubondubony.blogspot.com BRAINJAR http://brainjar-paperdesk.blogspot.com/ BRIAN ROLLINS (USA) www.bryanrollins.com (down) C CARLO GIOVANI (Brasil) http://carlogiovani.com CASTLEFORTE aka NICEBUNNY aka Brian Castleforte (USA) castleforte.com/papertoy-showcase www.nicebunny.com CECILIE ANDRADE (Brasil) http://ceciliaandrade.blogspot.com CIAH-CIAH (Poland) https://www.flickr.com/people/pyraminds_project/ www.pyraminds.net (taken over) CHINA MAN PAPERTOY www.chinamanpapertoy.com (down) CRAIG RUSSEL (UK) www.craig-russell.co.uk CRE8TIVEGIRL (USA) www.cre8tivegirl.com (down) CREATURE KEBAB aka Jennifer Bryan (UK) aboutcreaturekebab.blogspot.com CRISTIANE FARIAH (Brazil) www.behance.net/cristianefariah CUBEECRAFT (USA) www.cubeecraft.com CUBOTOY aka Angello Garcia Bassi (Brasil) www.cubotoy.co.nr (down) CZENTNAR (Hungary) czentnar.try.hu (down) D DAN MCP aka Dan Mc Pharlin (USA) http://www.flickr.com/photos/danmcp/ DARTH aka Nicolas D'Haeyer (Belgium) http://darthstreasurecove.blogspot.com/ DIKIDS (Indonesia) http://dikids.blogspot.com/ DMC aka URBAN FRESH (Australia) www.myspace.com/dmcdmcspace (down) DOLLY OBLONG (Holland) http://dollyoblong.blogspot.com DGPH (Argentina) www.dgph.com.ar/doityourmole/moleit.htm DNNA aka DAN SKROBAK (UK) http://www.dnna.net DR SHAZAM (USA) http://www.papertoybonanza.blogspot.com/ DUSTINCROPSBOY aka DCB (USA) http://www.monkeyinadryer.com E E440 aka Ringo Krumbiegel (Holland) alle440.blog.com (down) EKATERINA ERSCHOWA (UK) www.meetmetwice.com (down) F FILTER017 www.filter017.com FLOW aka Florent Roubinet (FR) pixtoyz.com (down) FLYING PIG aka Rob Ives (UK) www.flying-pig.co.uk FRAGILE FREAK aka Perro Loco www.flickr.com/photos/fragile_freak FROZEN (France) www.ghettopaper.fr (down) FOLD UP TOYS aka Alex Gwynne folduptoys.com FOZZY (Germany) www.fozzyfictional.tk (down) FUFUFU (Poland) www.fufufu.pl FUNKY IMAGE aka Bruce Richardson (UK) www.bruces.art www.funkyimage.com/CUSTOM_VIBE/cv_gallery.html (down) FWIS readymech.com (down) G GERATH STRANKS www.milkyfan.com (down) GILBOY aka Glberto Auilar (Mexico) http://4-7-8.blogspot.com GLOOD PAPER TOYS aka Luke Glood (UK) http://www.glood.moonfruit.com GOOBETSA aka Brian Gubicza (USA) http://goobeetsa.com GROOPH (Spain) www.myspace.com/grooph GUILLOMZ (France) http://guillomz.unblog.fr H HARDY (Germany) pwa.thepaperjam.de (down) HARLANCORE aka Jason Harlan (USA) www.harlancore.com (down) HARTIATOYS (France) www.hartiatoys.com HORRORWOOD aka Jack Hankins (England) http://horrorwood.info HOMESPUN MAGIXX aka Steven Marshall www.homespunmagixx.com HOUNWORKS STUDIO aka The houn & Kitsune (Italy) www.hounworks.it (down) I ILLECTRONIC aka Sharim Gubbels (Singapore) www.illectronics.com (down) ILLUNATIC AKA PIXELEYE aka Dirk Behlau (Germany) www.pixeleye.de/papertoy (down) www.illunatic.de INSANE DESIGN aka Maximiliano Garcia Luna (Argentina) http://www.flickr.com/photos/insane_design/ ITHINKP (Italy) ithinkp.blogspot.com (taken over) J JAIKLAN DHOE (France) www.myspace.com/jaiklann_dhoe JEROM (France) http://jerom-bd.blogspot.com JIN'S STUDIO 22 (China) www.jins-studio22.com (down) JON SCHILLER jonschillerdesign.com (down) JONAS CAMP (USA) www.jonasink.com (down) JONNY CHIBA aka Jon Greenwell (UK) http://www.jonnychiba.blogspot.com/ JULESCRAFTER aka Julius Perdana (Indonesia) http://paper-replika.com/ JUMPING MONKEY aka MONK (UK) jumpingmonkey.co.uk (down) K KEISUKE SAKA (Japan) www.zuko.to KILOBUS aka Lili, Nomis & Vinz (France) www.kilobus.com (down) KLIM KOZINEVICH (USA) www.allcitystyle.com/ KOBIKO AKA Christopher Kho (Indonesia) www.kobico.co.nr (down) KOTO LABORITORY (Japan) piperoid.jp/en/index.html KSOT (Japan) L LOCOGRAFIX (Holland) www.play-roll.com (down) LOGUY (France) www.loguy.com LOOP PAPER TOYS (Venezuela) www.myspace.com/anotherludicspace LOULOU & TUMMIE (Holland) www.loulouandtummie.com LUDOWICO aka Willian Cezar (Brasil) www.ludowico.com.br (down) M MACHINTOY aka Juan Diego (Colombia) machintoy.blogspot.com (down) MACULA aka Christopher Bonnette (USA) www.macula.tv MARK JAMES (UK) www.cardboy.tv (down) MARKO ZUBAK (Croatia) www.markozubak.com MARSHALL ALEXANDER (USA) www.marshallalexander.net (down) MATT HAWKINS (USA) www.custompapertoys.com MAU aka Maurizio Russo (Italy) www.maurusso.com (taken over) MCK aka Matthijs Kamstra (Holland) www.matthijskamstra.nl MCKIBILLIO (Japan) www.nanibird.com (down) MERDESIGNER aka Gabriel Figueiredo http://www.flickr.com/photos/gabrielfigueiredo/ MICHAEL T HAGGARD (USA) web.mac.com/michaelhaggard/ALBIONRISING/Welcome.html (down) MILKBUN (USA) www.deviantart.com/milkbun/ MINIMMO (Italy) www.minimimmo.com (down) MISTERY ACTION (UK) MOFO (France) www.likewhut.com (down) MOOPF (UK) moopf.deviantart.com MORGAN GLEAVE (UK) www.morgangleave.co.uk N NICEBUNNY aka Brian Castleforte (USA) castleforte.com www.nicebunny.com NICK KNITE (Germany) www.nickknite.com NIKO (France) www.nykocity.com (taken over) NOAH Z JONES www.almostnakedanimals.com NOKHOOK DESIGN aka Anukhun Hamala (Thailand) http://thaipapertoy.wordpress.com O OHKUMA MITSUO (Japan) www.paper-dreams.net (down) OLLA BAKU aka Tzu Hua Wu (Taiwan) ollaboku.blogspot.com P PACOPEE aka NMSWORKS (Japan) www.pacopee.com (down) PAIN KILLAH ART (Malaysia) mynameispain.blogspot.com (down) PAPERCRAFT FREAK aka Michael James papercraft-freak.blogspot.com (down) PAPER CUBE aka Mihail Komarov (Russia) papercube.ru PAPERMATE (Kazakhstan) pm-papermate.blogspot.com PEACEANDLOBE aka Ivan Lovo (Colombia) peaceandlobe.blogspot.com (down) PEOPLE TOYS (France) www.myspace.com/peopletoys PHIL aka Filippo Perin (Italy) www.myspace.com/philtoys (down) PHILS CREATIONS (USA) http://sitekreator.com/thewoodengraver61 PHLLOYD www.flickr.com/photos/phlloyd PIMPMYPAPER (New-Zealand) pimpmypaper.co.nz (down) PROFESSOR PLASTIK www.professorplastik.com (down) Q QWIK (USA) R RE:MIND (USA) http://remindstudio.com/ RECORTABLES aka Sento Llobell & Toni Vaca (Spain) http://recortables.net/ REUNO aka Renaud Foresti (France) www.reuno.org: RICHARD SCOTT (UK) www.flickr.com/photos/richardmscott ROB IVES (see Flying Pig) RUPERTO FABITO JR (USA) www.jrfabito.com S S3 (Quebec) www.s3projects.com SALAZAD (Indonesia) http://salazad.com SALTNPAPER (Indonesia) http://saltnpaper.blogspot.com SCARABOKKIO (Italy) www.scarabokkio.com SCOTT SCHALLER (USA) http://graphics.chs.lusd.org/ SCRIBBLES aka (USA) SEROX (Netherlands) http://serox.deviantart.com/ Shadree's Den www.deviantart.com/shadree SHIN TANAKA (Japan) http://shin.co.nr Sinner http://sinner-playingwithart.blogspot.com SJORS TRIMBACH (Netherlands) www.sjorstrimbach.com SKIN PACK! (Netherlands) http://skinpackage.blogspot.com SONICSCAPE (Singapore) http://fxconsole.blogspot.com SUNICHI MAKINO (Japan) http://www7a.biglobe.ne.jp/~sf-papercraft/ SWISS CREATION (Switzerland) www.swiss-creation.com www.flickr.com/photos/swisscreation/sets/72157617745278701/ T TADAN (Sweden) http://tadandesign.blogspot.com/ TAMER KOSELI (Turkysh) www.tamerkoseli.com TANG MU (UK) www.tang-mu.co.uk TETSUYA WATABE http://rommy.kamimodel.com TELMAN http://picasaweb.google.com/Telmanpaper THEDAYDREAMKID (USA) http://thedaydreamkid.blogspot.com THUNDERPANDA aka Eric Wiryanata (Indonesia) http://thunderpanda.com TIM POKRICHUK (Russia) www.chinamanpapertoy.com TOUGUI (France) www.tougui.fr TOYLAVA aka Shozy & Miho (Japan) www.scn-net.ne.jp/~chick/toylava TRILOBITE (Mexico) http://famgr.com/2008/10/11/calakraft-paper-toy/ Trogdorian Grey AKA Jim Bowen http://s189.photobucket.com/albums/z291/trogdoriangrey/papercraft/ TUBBYPAWS http://tubbypaws.blogspot.com TYLE TINSLEY www.papercrafted.com U UNDOBOY www.undoboy.com UPTON-PICKMAN (Holland) http://upton-pickman.deviantart.com V VALRIO SFORZA (Italy) www.valeriosforza.com WANDSON LISBOA (Brasil) www.wandson.com.br WICKED BIRD aka Sebastian Langer (Germany) www.wickedbird.de Y YOSHIKAZU FUJIOKA (Japan) http://www.amago.jp.lv/papercraft/papercraft2.html X Z ZAKANE aka JUST US aka HX & ZX (Singapore) http://justusproduct.webs.com ZEROLABOR (Hungary) http://www.zerolabor.blogspot.com __NONEWSECTIONLINK__